Customers are not information technology (“IT”) experts, and software changes every 1-3 years to the extent that no one has the ability to keep up with the change. This, however, does not count all the issues of getting new and/or rotating home devices “plugged into” a network or computer platform/system.
The result of “churn” in Internet of things (“IoT”) devices—which might include, without limitation, compute and other Internet protocol (“IP”) talking device, and/or the like—and IoT providers (and/or associated IoT applications) is problematic for customers to manage.
With IoT, providers gain added information on how customers use their devices, and in fact what devices the customers own—either of which are “sellable” data. However, there are currently no systems that allow the customers to indicate what IoT connected devices they want to be made public or private.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Internet of Things (“IoT”) functionality, and, in some cases, for implementing customer-based IoT and/or implementing customer-based IoT-transparent privacy functionality.